At present, when a media buyer is selecting media buying options, the selection may be performed manually with the assistance of a computer. The computer has access to a computer memory, which stores details regarding each media buying option, including its time or location, its cost and one or more measures of the exposure achieved by advertising using the media buying option. The details identifying the media buying option and its cost may be provided by the media supplier, whereas typically the measure(s) of the exposure of the media buying options are provided by a media research company.
One existing method for a media buyer to select media buying options is to display all the media buying options in a list. The list may be able to be sorted by, for example, start time or by a measure of cost or cost against benefit. One or more filters could be applied to the list, filtering out media buying options that do not meet certain criteria, such as availability, programme desirability, or any other filter criteria required by the media buyer.
Alternatively, or in addition, the computer may be operable to display the media buying options in a two dimensional schedule. The schedule may have a vertical axis delimiting a time scale and a horizontal axis delimiting days of the week, or channels currently being analyzed. This way, a media buying option, such as a television programme, is depicted in the schedule as a cell, with a height proportional to the duration of the programme. Information could be provided in the cells or be accessible by linking through the cells. The information provided may include at least one variable defining the exposure of the media buying option.
In a third alternative, the media buyer may utilise an automated optimiser. This involves inputting a set of criteria to the automated optimiser, which then evaluates the available media buying options and makes a selection, subject to filtering and other criteria. Typically, the automated optimiser is told to select the media buying options that have a maximum exposure to cost ratio.
A disadvantage of automated optimisers is that the user often is unaware of the methods used to select programs. Also, there is often limited capability for customising the resulting set of media buying options that are selected. While the combination of a manual method and an automated method may be used, this is time consuming and the manual methods may not be particularly suited to obtaining an optimum mix of media buying options.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method and/or apparatus for media buying that overcomes or alleviates problems in such at present, or at least to provide the public with a useful alternative.